


When You Were Lonely, You Needed a Man

by understated (nickijsb)



Category: Mamma Mia! (2008), Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Like only in the beginning bc Sam is a jerk, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 22:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15519834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickijsb/pseuds/understated
Summary: “I think, if Alexio hadn't interrupted us that first day, there isn't much you could've asked for that I wouldn't have done.”ORIf Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again creators had any compassion and gave us what we wanted instead of 0.2 seconds of it.





	When You Were Lonely, You Needed a Man

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first fic in years!! So be brutally honest please. 
> 
> Anyway Bill/Donna is the ultimate pairing Sam who

Donna’s laying in Bill’s extra bed, trying to get comfortable. Despite his comments a few weeks ago now, he was more than willing to clear off a spot for her. 

“Not every day I spend more than one day with a girl,” he quipped, winking at her as he moved the excess boat equipment from the bed to the sofa. 

She had grinned at him, his presence an odd comfort after the past week or so from hell. 

Just getting to have some fun with him had made her week earlier, falling into his arms. He was easy on the eyes, of course, but he was sweet and charming, and loved the ocean, like being anywhere near it lit him up from the inside.

The pearl they had both gotten from that clam was amazing, and she felt a bit like it was representative of herself right now, all smooth and pretty and shiny on the outside, but just a grain of sand all rough edges and a bit of a bother, on the inside. 

And when he had said he had at least 18 ulterior motives for letting her keep it, she didn't push him away. She didn't want to, even. If he had tried to kiss her, she likely would've let him.

But he didn't. And she was fine with that. (No, really.) He was a flirt, that's it. It didn't have to mean anything. Even if she had heard the notches on his bedpost were quite extensive. Even if she wanted it to mean something. Even if she was a little disappointed that with all the women he'd slept with, he still hadn't really made a move on her.

He had also let her borrow a sweater, which was a bit dress-like on her, but it was the comfiest thing she'd ever worn. And, well, it smelled a bit like him, all salty air and seawater and musk. It was comforting.

A room away, Bill was pining. He hadn't thought he'd still be this obsessed over a girl, his previous track record as proof, but here he was, three weeks and a sailing competition later, and he can't get her out of his mind. 

He had felt such delight catching her as she fell into his arms inside his cousin's bar. It had felt uniquely serendipitous, as if it had been meant to be that he would be there. Like there was nowhere else the fates had needed him, but to keep Donna Sheridan from getting hurt that day (even if it was too late to stop her heart from getting hurt as well). 

He almost wishes he had taken her with him to sail, if only to prevent her from getting that look in her eyes. This is also strange to him, a foreign compassion, as he's been the cause of that heartbroken look more than a few times in the past, even if he's been upfront about his intentions, and never cared more than a sympathetic apology.

He hopes Donna's sleeping well. She deserves it.

Donna pulls her mind back to the present, as she wiggles around, feeling something digging into her shoulder blade, and oh- that's a foot fin. She tosses it aside and sits up, trying to decide.

A minute later she's stalking across the below deck area, knocking softly at Bill's door before opening it.

He's in there, sitting up and shirtless, which. Okay. She shakes her head for a second to clear it. She was there for a reason.

“I just wanted to say- it was very nice when you turned up today.”

He nods a bit, watching her carefully. “Glad I could help.”

She looks back. “Thank you.”

It's silent for a minute, swirling thoughts not quite ready to form into words for either of them.

“Goodnight then.” She starts back to her bed.

“Goodnight.”

He smiles to himself, then lays back onto his pillow, resting a hand on his chest, letting it rise and fall with his breathing. He closes his eyes, then cracks one open, waiting for the inevitable.

She's in his doorway again. “I was just really sad.”

He sits up again, leaning back on an elbow, gazing at her intently. “I know.”

She hadn't known that was something she needed to hear, but it takes a weight off of her shoulders all the same, and she turns to leave.

She swirls around to face Bill again, sweater following her movements, and bites out a quick, “Men are pigs.”

“All of us,” he says good-naturedly, still propped up.

“-Which isn’t to say I don’t like pigs. I do like them. I mean, I wouldn’t want one as a pet-”

He interrupts her with a, “Just get over here.”

She pauses for a second, then falls into his bed with a laugh. He turns to hover over her with a grin, hand cupping her cheek. She's blinking up at him, lips slightly parted, golden curls cascading around her head and down the pillow. 

“I hadn't realized just how unhappy I was until I fell into your arms earlier,” she whispered, voice low, “I was so happy to see you that I forgot about Sam, just for a minute.”

He settled onto his side next to her, hand stroking from her cheek and down her neck to trace patterns on her arm. 

“I couldn't stop thinking about you for those three weeks,” he admitted, “it almost cost me the win. I'm not sure I'd have minded losing, if only because I knew I was coming back to find you.” 

She brought her hand up to to still his, and intertwined their fingers. 

“I think, if Alexio hadn't interrupted us that first day, there isn't much you could've asked for that I wouldn't have done.” She looked up at him through her eyelashes, gaze dropping to his lips and back to his sea blue eyes. 

He stared back, saying nothing for a minute. 

“I think things needed to happen the way that they did,” he said eventually, hand squeezing hers, “that doesn't mean, though, we can't make up for missed opportunities.” 

With that, he removes his hand from hers, bringing it back up to tangle in her hair, and brings her head closer to his so they can kiss, her mouth opening immediately under his. 

He kisses her sweetly, all deep and slow and considerate, until she's pliant below him, soft and golden and quite possibly the best thing that's ever happened to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I also have an NSFW version of this as a WIP.... interested?


End file.
